One Night
by Ellie1DHP
Summary: I have a weird gut feeling that this One Night may just lead to something a lot more serious. And, surprisingly, I actually wanted it to. Short One Shot Dramione.


Dramione one-shot 

HERMIONE'S P.O.V 

I don't know where I am. All I know is right know I'm lying in the arms of a very beautiful, (but also very naked, which is quite worrying) Draco Malfoy. And judging by the fact I can feel Draco's bare skin on my bare skin, I am going to assume we are both completely naked. Great. Also, judging by the fact that by head is banging with what must be the biggest hangover I've ever had and that I remember very little(just that I had had sexy fun times with Draco Malfoy!) Last night, I was, quite obviously, seriously drunk! 

Hmm, let's think, I definitely remember going into the club with Ginny (I'll have to owl her, oh Merlin, ican't imagine what she'll sya when i say i spelt with Draco Malfoy!), but coming out? Not so much. My legs kind of ache, whether that was down to the fact that I'd most likely been dancing loads or the fact that I'm in bed with Draco, but they ache like hell. This kind of brings back a memory... 

'"Hermione, Hermione! For Merlin's sake girl! This is why we hardly ever go out in public, as soon as you manage to get a drink in you; you drop your knickers and act like a professional dancer! HERMIONE!" For god sake, why won't she just leave me alone? So what if I want to dance? I look good! Although, I don't really know who this blonde bombshell behind me is, but he's beautiful and he's putting up with me very badly grinding up him. I think he's a great guy!' 

"Oh Merlin!" I moaned, as pictures came flooding back of my trying my best at grinding up Draco Malfoy. At that thought, he pulled me closer trapping me against his naked body. I could feel al the edges of this body now, I could make out where his head was, he arms, his legs. I could feel the abs and his strong arms against me, holding me back, so restraining, so protective... 

Oh crap, more memories... 

'"Draco, please... I need you... now," I moaned softly as he slowly thrusted into me, I could so tell what he was thinking, it was so easy to read his face, like it was the cover of a book. It sort of said, 'I want to please you, but I want to be gentle with you', then I saw his face change and his said, boldly, "Oh, fuck it," Now, this was better, he was better now. Giving me all of his, thrusting into me meanwhile kissing my neck and left ear softly, "Hermione, I going to... I'm coming Hermione..." "It's ok, just let go" he panted, that was clearly it for him, I sighed he moaned, honestly he really does talk too much, but oh well, he is _bloody brilliant _in bed!' 

Oh my god. Note to self: Don't go out drinking in public clubs and then have sexual times with your ex-bully from school. Well actually, I'm not faced with that situation very often. But, one thought from that memory was true. Draco Malfoy was definitely the best person I've ever had sex with (not that I have sex with loads of people but you get my drift,)! He was definitely better than Ron, of course, we have a, sort of, friendly relationship now, but I still didn't want to be mean about him. Even though right now he's probably 'shagging the lights out' (his own stupid words, the prick) of that Spanish hooker that he dumped me for. Hmm, somehow I think Draco Malfoy is a step up from Ron, and the Spanish hooker he's probably with right now. 

Right, I think it's time to get up and leave for work. One non-verbal spell later and I have my wand (where it was, I have no idea, but it took a long time to get here), then I muttered a spell to get Draco's arms off of me, without him noticing and waking up of course, I didn't want to have any awkward talks with him, as the conversation would probably turn to last night's time in bed, so better off not waking him up. And he did look so handsome and peaceful when he was sleeping. "Accio Clothes," I muttered quietly when I realised I was standing in the middle of Draco's bedroom completely naked. 

After I had successfully put on my clothes, without waking Draco up, I thought I would push my luck even further by using his bathroom to clear up. Merlin, I stink. Well actually, it's scientifically proven that you can't smell your own body odour, so I probably stink. But oh well, it figures he was no deodorant (just aftershave!), I'll just have to soap my face and my arms thoroughly, that should do the trick. Hopefully. 

When I was finished washing, I decided to write a note for Draco to read when he woke up, after I had gone, of course. I didn't want to wake him; he looked in a deep sleep anyway so. "Accio parchment and a quill" I'm pretty sure he would have some here. Hopefully, he lived alone, so nobody would see her, or flying parchment and a quill. When it landed neatly on his bedside table, I sat on my knees and started to write out my note: 

Draco,

By the time you read this, I'll be at work.

Come and see me in your lunch hour, one day?

That assuming you're still at the auror office, but I'm still at care of magical creatures

Owl me.

Hermione.G

xxx 

I don't actually know anyone who puts kisses except Ginny. But I think it's appropriate to do it under the circumstances. And with that I apparate into the ministry. 

DRACO'S P.O.V 

I was awoke to the sound of somebody apparating. Hermione? I searched the sheets with my hands, nope, nobody. Hermione. Damnit. I opened my eyes and looked around, all I could see was my clothes sprawled over the floor in separate piles, haha, because of when Hermione threw them, which was just too cute. I was less drunk than her, but still quite drunk (drunker than i'd been for at least a year!) , And my head was hurting so much. Ugh, need a hangover cure, I think I have ingredients. Eh, I'll just ask. "Zink," I muttered, it was no more than a whisper, but I knew he'd hear it. 

Within a second, he was there. 

"You called, Master Malfoy?" 

"Yeah well I need Parchment and a quill, the least messiest owl we have, and a hangover cure. I think we have ingredients but if not go and get them please, thank you." I probably could've (and should've) got more than one house elf, but Zink was mine personally, and he was my favourite, but I should probably apologize about what happened yesterday night. Walking in on your master and some random girl. Well I say random, but I, of course, mean random to him, I know a _lot_ more about her now that I did yesterday. Haha and she's could in bed, always a positive. 

It was 15 minutes later when Zink came back with my hangover cure, a tiny owl called Dixie, and a parchment and a quill. "Is this letter in reply to Madams note? It looks unopened, if you don't mind me saying," and he pointed a shaking finger to a note of my bedside table that I hadn't noticed, "Oh, thanks Zink, and turn the heating on if your cold," "Only if master is," he replied, meanwhile I sighed "I am,". He simply nodded and apparatus out of the room. 

I picked up Hermione's note and read it thoroughly. 'Owl me' stood out, well I was going to do that anyway, but now I have even more reasons. And forget that bullshit about playing hard to get. I grabbed the parchment and quill and started writing: 

Hermione,

Last night was fun. We should hook up again sometime, Dinner maybe?

You shouldn't have left so quick, I wanted to tell you about, Zink (my elf) came in last night and saw us, needless to say he's acting a bit off with me now, hahaha!

Owl me.

Draco.M

x 

I never normally put a kiss, only to mum, but seeing as she had. Actually, i think i would've put a kiss to her, even if she hadn't put them to me. 

I have a weird gut feeling that this One Night may just lead to something a lot more serious. And, surprisingly, I actually wanted it to. 


End file.
